Thankful to Have You
by Snookens5
Summary: Its Thanksgiving and there's a certain brunette exorcist whose optimistic demeanor is looking a little bit blue. This is where the red headed exorcist that we all know and love comes to lighten this girls day.Hopefully it'll be a mission accomplished. LavixOC. The idea come out of no where, hope you all enjoyed your holiday


_Hey all~_

_I don't know why but I sort of had this extremely corny idea for a story since its Thanksgiving and yes I know I am a bit late considering its 3AM. None the less I wrote it and I am here to post it up!*Does a geeky pose*_

_I hope you enjoy what is supposed to be writing and that all of you who celebrate thanksgiving had a happy, healthy,safe and enjoyable holiday because I know I did. I'll leave video game related commentary as I do with all my other stories._

_Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Man because If they did all the fangirls(and fanboys) would have their own clone of their favorite Man character!_

_Excuse any of the grammar and or spelling errors you come across if any. _

* * *

It was a regular day at the Black Order like any other. Komui was being…well Komui. He still had a mess in his office and he was still showing baby pictures of Lenalee, who would swiftly proceed to Supreme Mountain kick him. Kanda was off on a mission with Allen and knowing how well those two got along the outcome of that mission is unknown. The day seemed to drag on for one particular little brunette.

Her name was Fe she was an exorcist as well and today was Thanksgiving. Seeing as she worked in the European Branch not many exorcists celebrated the holiday seeing as there weren't many people from North America. Fe was feeling sad these were her traditions and she couldn't do much.

Throughout the day there was one exorcist that noticed how Fe was acting, it was Lavi. He had noticed that Fe looked a bit down which was strange for a person who is always happy and has such a bright outlook on life even in the worst of times.

Lavi found Fe walking down the hallways of The Order and decided he'd find out what was wrong. He went up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Fe!"

Fe turned around to come face to face with certain red head exorcist who was giving her the cutest smile she has ever seen. Happy to see him she attacked him with a hug that almost knocked Lavi to the ground, but he was able to keep balance. Still hugging her Lavi spun her in a circle.

"Lavi stop you're going to make a dizzy!" Fe said.

"Seems like I've lightened your mood. Mission accomplished." Lavi put Fe down.

"Lightened my mood?"

"You think I wouldn't have noticed that something is bothering you. Seriously give me some credit." Lavi put his hands behind his head and gave Fe a small smile.

"Nothing slips by you does it?"

"I wouldn't be a very good bookman if I let details slip by now would I?" Lavi pulled Fe towards him and hugged her from behind. "Now tell me," he placed his chin on top of Fe's head. "what's wrong?"

A small blush was clearly noticeable on Fe's face and she thanked the heavens that he couldn't see her blush. "Do I really-"Lavi interrupted her before she finished her sentence because he knew what she was going to say.

"Yes you do."

"But Lavi!" Fe was pouting but Lavi wouldn't have any of it.

"No no, not a single word, now come with me." Lavi took her by the wrist and started dragging her to their destination.

Fe furrowed her eyebrows a bit in confusion. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to talk about your problems…in my bedroom."

"Talk about my problems in your bedroom…" Fe reiterated.

"In my bedroom."

"…" Fe let out a short sigh.

Once they reached Lavi's bedroom they took a seat on the bed. Closing her eyes Fe laid down on the bed and Lavi sat up against the wall.

She stayed silent for a moment until she opened her golden eyes to find ember ones looking back at her.

"Fine," Fe started. "this is going to sound stupid but the reason I'm upset is because it's Thanksgiving and I'm not celebrating it. Forget the food although that's my favorite part of the occasion it's the fact that I can't enjoy it with family." Fe turned her faced away with a small shade of pink noticeable on her cheeks. "Oh god that sounded less embarrassing in my head."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about you miss your family, I understand." Lavi held Fe's hand and squeezed it tight

"And at dinner we would all say what we would be thankful for, I think that was my favorite part. Letting everybody know that I was happy to have them around and be able to joke around with them each and every year."

"So then tell me Fe what you thankful are for this year." Lavi asked.

"This year?" Fe pushed herself forward and sat up so she was facing Lavi.

"Yep. Tell me." Lavi said with a goofy grin.

"Let's see. I guess I'm just thankful for being able to be a part of the order and making new friends. Not getting killed by akuma, eating so much food everyday even though I shouldn't. Oh and being able to see Allen and Kanda fight that always makes my day and of course you."

"Me?" Lavi asked a bit surprised.

"Yes you, not to say that the others don't hold a special place in my heart, your space is just more special."

Lavi stared at Fe for a long time, the longer he stared the bigger the smile on his face grew and the more awkward Fe felt.

"Lavi are you-"Fe was cut off by Lavi pulling her into his embrace and kissing her. Pulling away from the kiss Lavi pressed his forehead against Fe's.

"That's all I ever wanted to hear from you."

"Really Lavi?"

"Really, Happy Thanksgiving Fe."

"Happy Thanksgiving Lavi."

* * *

_So please tell me what you think._

_I got Black Ops2 and it awesome~! But i really want to get PlayStation All Stars the problem is that I'm broke -_-_

_All of you should play the DmC demo, i played it at NY Comic Con last month but i got an xbox demo therefore I was rather lost when it came to controlling Dante. On 11/21 the demo come out for the consoles and now that I got a chance to play in the comfort of my home and Playstation I can honestly say that this game will be amazing. Graphics are fighting is clean...its fluid? I have no way of describing it so I say just play for yourself._

_If you do decide to buy the game I recommend you pre-order it to get the bonus weapons pack and from GameStop. If you do so at Gamestop you'll also get Vergil's free DLC instead of paying for._

_Remember always R&R._

_Thanks~!_

Twitter: Snookens5(Personal) and Raptornews_(RP)


End file.
